Desperation
by KanaYuzuki
Summary: Tai faces an enraged Skullgreymon, but once Wargremon digivolves back into Koromon how much longer can Tai hold out before it's too late... (oneshot! b/c Literally written at 3 A.M... PLUS: I miss Tai and the others)


**Felt like randomly writing about Tai; I miss Tai and the old DigiDestined! I was so into that show when I was younger, and recently I have seen some pretty awesome fan art for it, so I felt oddly inspired :P Btw this isn't really supposed to fit into any part of the original storyline! So make of it what you will :) **

Tai threw himself out of the way in the nick of time, barely dodging a large fire blast that scorched the trees behind him. Still lying on the ground he uncurled himself to look down at Koromon shivering in his arms. The immense damage had taken its toll and had forced Wargreymon to digivolve back into Koromon. "You ok buddy?" he asked in barely a whisper. Koromon nodded weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off, Tai…"

Tai gently smiled back at his digimon partner and shook his head. "It's not your fault." As he finished his sentence he heard another fire blast being launched at them. With as much strength as he could muster he leapt out of the way again. While he had managed to dodge the initial blast, its impact threw Tai back several meters. He landed on his back with Koromon still safely held in his arms.

But when he came in contact with the ground the wind was knocked clean out of him. Koromon looked up at him with worry and frustration as he watched his partner gasping for breath. He just felt so helpless. Koromon peaked out from behind Tai's arm to glare back at their enemy; an irregularly large sized Skullgreymon towered over them and roared, causing their surroundings to shake. This time instead of using a fire blast to attack, it used one of its giant bone claws to deliver a final blow.

Sensing this Tai quickly rolled in between two of the enormous claws and used one of his arms to protect his head. Its claws slammed into the ground causing debris to fly everywhere. When the oversized digimon lifted its claws to examine the damage it was unpleasantly surprised to see that its prey had survived and let loose an earsplitting roar. It sounded so hollow that it sent chills up Tai's spine.

He watched the digimon turn its back towards them and hoped that it had given up on them, but it was wishful thinking. Instead the Skullgreymon swung its tail around to its front with the intention to let it fly backwards to hit Tai and Koromon with double the force. Watching the tail slowly swinging towards them Tai managed to stand up and ran towards it. When it was only a few feet away he was able to succeed in diving over it like an enormous jump rope as it skimmed the ground.

"Nice one Tai!" Koromon cheered. Tai weakly grinned back at Koromon. "Thanks, Koromon;" his expression turned grim "but I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up for much longer."

When Skullgreymon did not feel anything hit his tail it decided to try again and released another swing. This time Tai was not as lucky as he tried to dive over it again. He had not managed to clear it completely and was thrown backwards about twenty-five meters. He landed on his side with a heavy thud and slid another five feet due to the additional amount of force. Tai winced in pain and looked at his arm that had come in contact with the ground first. His sleeve was torn and a large scrape ran down the length of his arm from his shoulder to his elbow; and he could feel that similar wounds covered his legs.

His concentration on his new wounds was broken when he saw Skullgremon turn back around and reared back to deliver one last fire blast to finish them off again. Tai no longer had the strength to stand or fight back. In desperation he hoisted himself onto his elbows and did his best to throw Koromon as far as he could into the trees. Tai watched as he landed in one of the branches. Letting out a sigh of relief his elbows gave way and he collapsed. He slowly began to black out with Koromon crying out his name in the distance. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Skullgreymon letting loose his final attack. He braced himself for the roar of the blast as he let his eyes close. Surrounded by darkness he waited for a jolt of pain but it never came. On the edge of consciousness he was able to make out another roar, but it was different from the hollow roar that had chilled him.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

**Thanks for reading! This is meant to be a oneshot though, sorry about that; it's because this really was written on a whim at 3 in the morning :P Hoped you like it! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
